


The End Of The Night Never Comes Too Quickly

by harshmorninglight



Series: The Umbrella Academy Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Could Be Seen As OOC, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Five Is Much Meaner Here Than In Canon, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, References to Addiction, References to Prostitution, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Self-Hatred, Underage but not really, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Weird Age Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmorninglight/pseuds/harshmorninglight
Summary: Five needs to get off quickly in between all the shit he has to get done, and Klaus isn't good for much else, is he?





	The End Of The Night Never Comes Too Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=22556) at The Umbrella Academy kink meme (I'm not sure if I'd class it as a fill as it's not really filthy so much as quite sad and dark. But it's definitely got Five being angry and talking down to Klaus.)
> 
> Please heed the tags. Five is a the instigator of a sexual act in this but he is a man in a child's body. Klaus is not turned on by him looking like a child but he consents (kind of) to Five's actions anyway. There are some upsetting ideas and thoughts in Klaus's head. There are some upsetting references to his childhood. Five is a thoughtless asshole here. If you're not interested than don't read.

“You’re such a fuck-up,” Five tells him, and Klaus believes every sharply punctuated word. “I wasn’t exactly Reginald’s biggest fan, but he was always right about you. A disappointment, an embarrassment.”

Klaus resists the urge to roll his eyes. Five might not have been a fan of their father, but he sure sounds a lot like him at times.

There’s the sound of a zip being pulled down; it echoes around the damp bathroom and it's so sudden that it makes Klaus splash his hands down in shock. He wants to sink down, down into the bath water. He wants to disappear.

“Admit it. Admit you’re a fuck-up.”

“I-” Klaus begins, mouth as dry as the underside of a kitten’s paw. “Five, please, just-”

“ _Say it, slut_ ,” Five tells him, and Klaus feels the full force of Five’s advanced years in the timbre of his discordantly high voice. When Five disappeared, they were both teenagers, but even then Five knew he was better than Klaus. Stronger and more powerful, exasperated by Klaus’s bratty, attention-seeking ways. Now, Five still looks like the child he was but there’s nothing weak or submissive about him. There never has been. He’s gotten angrier with age. He’s gotten even more powerful. And Klaus? Klaus has grown even more attention-starved, even less in control of himself and of the actions of others.

Five can see it, and Klaus knows he’s irritated by it. Knows that he probably doesn’t like Klaus very much. Not that he seems to like anyone very much, really. Maybe Vanya at a push, and Klaus feels a sharp prick of resentment at _that_. Poor, poor Vanya, who was mentally abused by their father, who grew up to be whey-faced and insecure as a result, and who drugs herself up with the acceptable kind of pills that just make you a passive robot instead of an obnoxious fuck-up.

 _Nobody cares what he did to me_ , Klaus thinks. _Nobody even asked me what he did to me. Why I’m like this. Why I got like this. We can’t all write a fucking book about what we went through._

He sits up in the bath, trying to regain some control. But when he looks over the side, he sees Five is pulling out his cock and the admonishment he was about to give dies in his mouth. Klaus didn’t know what he was expecting, doesn’t have anything to compare it to other than his own and his other brothers’ at the same age. He likes cocks, likes big ones that drive out the ghosts around him when they’re pushing forcefully into his spread ass, but he feels nothing about this one. It’s Five’s words that are getting to him. And it’s the way he’s looking at Klaus that’s getting to him.

He’s looking at Klaus like he’s only good for one thing, and honestly, it’s the most _seen_ that Klaus has ever felt.

Drops of water run down Klaus’s shoulders, and Five follows them with alert, intelligent eyes before circling them back up to his face, the damp curls of his hair.

“I want you to lay back, in that water, think about how pathetic you are. How I came back to save you, and this is how you repay me, by acting like a little junkie whore who can’t go a night without spreading his legs.”

Klaus knows it’s wrong. Knows how it would look to someone who didn’t understand. He’s a grown man, listening to the orders of a thirteen year-old boy. But there’s nothing _boy-like_ about the man in front of him. The man who wears the body of a thirteen year-old boy like some minor inconvenience. Someday soon he might find a way to shed this particular body, to bring back the man from the future who is far older than Klaus, and it wouldn’t make much difference, really. Klaus knows he’ll submit to either.

He could do anything to Klaus, and Klaus would take it all. They both know who calls the shots here. Five has shit to get done, while Klaus has ghosts to try and block out. If he can be useful in this one way, it’s still more use than he has been in years.

“So who did you blow last night? I’m assuming you must have, because you came back here off your face,” Five asks him, head pulled back as his hand tugs up and down with increasing speed. “Or did you spread your legs like a true whore?”

“I-” Klaus blinks, not wanting to tell the truth, about Reginald’s box. “I can’t remember. It was all a blur.”

“Nothing swimming around in that pretty head of yours other than the next big cock you have to suck on for a fix, huh?”

“I guess,” he says weakly. “Five, I think we should-”

“Maybe you should shut the fuck up, slut,” Five snaps. “You don’t _get_ to think. You and Luther and Diego and Allison - you’re all so fucking _bad_ at thinking. You think you’re all so important, so _special_ , but I saw your dead bodies and pretty soon if I can’t fix this you’ll be nothing but rotten flesh like every other average person on this trashcan planet.”

Klaus thinks that maybe he hears a slight break in Five’s voice, but he’s doing as he’s been told, sinking back down into the bath water, and Five is too far away to see properly. In the next moment, though, he hears footsteps, Five appearing in his line of sight. “Close your eyes if my body creeps you out,” Five tells him. “I don’t care. I don’t need you to look at me.”

So Klaus does as he’s told, relieved to sink into darkness. He wishes he was high again; he’s terrified the ghosts will come back soon. Sex helps, it always has done, but this isn’t sex. This is just shame, and as much as he feels at home with shame, it’s not the ideal state of mind for banishing dark things to darker places.

“I saw pictures of you. In the future. The magazines loved you for a while, didn’t they? _What will slutty little Séance do next_? Then you became too deviant and pathetic even for the public to stomach. I did jack off to pictures of you, though. I like long legs and sad eyes. What can I say? I have a type.”

Klaus nods. His fall from grace was well documented a little while back. Vanya got a book deal, he got thinkpieces from journo hacks on how the price of fame and rigorous training at such a young age had inevitably resulted in the Umbrella Academy’s first criminal wild child.

“I will say this,” Five grunts above him, the slapping of his hand against turgid flesh signifying he’s still going strong, “You’ve kept yourself tight, for a junkie slut. You’re not the best looking whore in the world but you’ve got a decent body. I guess you have to though, right? It’s not like you’re good for anything else.”

“No,” Klaus agrees. Maybe humour can lighten the mood between them. “If you’re interested in my skincare routine, I’m happy to write it down. I really recommend cum facials with retinol and-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Five warns him, and Klaus nods, eyes still shut. “Too much talking. You’ve always talked too much.”

Oh, he’s heard _that_ one before.

“If you think I’m being too hard on you, it’s because-” Five grits out, “You were the one I thought about the most. You annoyed me when we were kids, but you were cute, you know? I wanted to save you the most because you were so fucking innocent. I even convinced myself that the stories about you were just media bullshit. But, no. Now I’m here I can see it. I can see through you, and you’re just a shadow of what you were. A ghost. How fitting, Séance.”

Klaus feels the sobs escape his body like a fissure. They crack, all at once, and he lets himself sink down, but the water is too shallow to drown him. He opens his eyes. Five hasn’t noticed. He’s leaning back in pleasure, about to come.

There was a time when Klaus had been a happy kid. A sweet kid. Five could see that. And it’s the first time Klaus has admitted it to himself: that kid was murdered by the powers that he never asked for. Ben might have been the one to die gruesomely, and Five might have been the one to disappear, but Klaus died a worst death.

It was worse because nobody even noticed.

When Five has finished groaning, his hand now sticky with ejaculation, he dips his hand into the lukewarm bath water and frowns slightly at the temperature. “Aren’t you cold?” he asks Klaus. He sweeps his eyes methodically over his brother’s naked body, noticing he’s shaking, and he frowns. Klaus shakes his head. Five looks closer, sees wet and shiny eyes, and he looks like maybe he hates himself in that moment.

“Klaus, what I just said-”

“It’s okay. I get it.”

“But you _don’t_ get it. I’m so angry. I have this anger inside of me and I-”

“I said, I get it.” Klaus brings his hands up to his face, wipes tears and eyeliner away. When he looks again, Five is wringing his hands uncomfortably. “Can I… can I have a minute? I need to be alone.” He smiles, in what he hopes is a lewd way, but there’s no feeling behind it. “I’d love to finish myself off after _that_ little show.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? Should I get Diego, or Allison, or-”

Klaus pinches his nose, trying to curb the next flow of tears in their conception. “I really just want to be alone.”

For a moment, Five looks like the boy he was. The boy who left Klaus before things got really bad. Klaus's heart thumps against his chest. _It could all have been so different._ He flinches slightly when Five reaches out his small hands, running them through his damp curls.

“Get out of here soon. Your immune system is non-existent when you’re an addict. You should know that.”

He thumbs at Klaus’s temples and Klaus thinks that maybe he’s going to lean down and kiss his forehead. But then his hands are gone, and he’s jumped through space, clearly unwilling to spend even a moment longer here than he needs to.

Klaus brings his knees up to his chest and smiles the bitter smile of someone who knows it will never get better. The ghosts appear in the steam around him and he hears the beginning of a crying scream.


End file.
